Joyeux Noël!
by Mana2702
Summary: Thorin décore sa maison avec ses neveux pour le réveillon de Noël.


_**Cet OS est fait suite au défi 7 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions : votre personnage se retrouve à un repas de Noël, prépare son sapin, ouvre ses cadeaux... magie de Noël obligatoire. Insérer « accompagner », « main » et « œuf »**_

* * *

Thorin était impatient, aujourd'hui il allait chercher son sapin pour faire la décoration de son appartement. Il serait accompagné par ses neveux, Fili et Kili. Dis était très occupée au travail dernièrement, la brune avait donc demandé à son frère d'emmener les petits avec lui. Thorin enfila donc son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants et partit chez sa sœur. Comme toujours, les enfants étaient en train de courir dans tous les sens. Le brun toqua et Dis lui ouvrit. Elle sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue :

-Salut, merci d'être venu.

-Mais de rien ma belle, tu sais bien que ça me fait plaisir.

-Les garçons, Tonton est là !

Les petits arrivèrent en courant et Dis lança fermement mais avec amour :

-On se calme sinon vous ne partez pas vous le savez très bien ! Déjà dites bonjour à Tonton.

Les petits embrassèrent leur oncle et après ça ils attrapèrent leurs affaires. Dis leur donna leurs écharpes, leurs bonnets et leurs gants. La jeune femme les embrassa en vérifiant que leurs manteaux étaient bien fermés :

-Soyez sages mes amours, on se voit tout à l'heure. Encore merci Thorin.

-De rien, gère ta réunion, obtiens ta promotion et ton augmentation. On se voit ce soir, le dîner sera prêt.

-J'apporterai le pain.

La brune sourit et Thorin partit avec les enfants. Ils allèrent chez le marchand de sapins le plus proches. Ils en choisirent un magnifique et ils rentrèrent chez Thorin. Le brun avait déjà descendu les cartons remplis de décorations diverses. Les trois garçons retirèrent leurs manteaux, gants, écharpes et bonnets. Thorin alla poser le sapin dans un coin du salon.

* * *

Fili et Kili ouvrirent les cartons et commencèrent à sortir les guirlandes. Kili lança :

-Je m'occupe des guirlandes et toi des boules d'accord ?

-Oui, super ! Tonton on peut peindre des œufs ?

Thorin se mit à rire :

-Ce serait avec joie mon chéri mais les œufs c'est à Pâques.

-Donc on peut pas en faire ?

-Non mon grand.

-Tant pis, je veux mettre toutes les boules sur le sapin !

-Vas-y fais toi plaisir. Moi je vais commencer à préparer le dîner. Je compte sur vous pour me faire le plus beau sapin jamais vu !

Le brun sourit et alla dans la cuisine. Il commença à préparer la farce pour la dinde. Thorin adorait cuisiner, il avait hâte de faire ce merveilleux repas en famille ainsi que de voir les petits ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Ils allaient être gâtés, Thorin était toujours heureux de voir les étoiles dans leurs yeux, ils étaient si mignons. Le brun mit aussi l'eau à bouillir pour les pommes de terre. Après ça il alla regarder comment avançait le sapin. Il sourit en voyant qu'ils avaient tout fait, ils étaient très fiers. Thorin les regarda :

-Bon, je vais mettre l'étoile et après ça vous allez décorer le salon et la salle à manger.

Il posa donc l'étoile sur le haut du sapin et les petits continuèrent de tout décorer. Thorin retourna donc dans la cuisine et se remit à faire la popote. Après ça les garçons arrivèrent :

-On a fini, Tonton !

-D'accord !

\- Alors on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Vous me donnez un coup de main ?

-Oui !

Thorin sourit et ils cuisinèrent tous les trois. Après ça le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda ensuite dans les petits :

-Allez les gars, on va aller faire une petite sieste maintenant pour être en pleine forme ce soir !

Il les emmena dans sa chambre, Fili avait 6 ans et Kili 4 ils étaient plutôt obéissants et ne posaient pas de problème au moment de faire la sieste. Pour l'instant, ils acceptaient toujours de dormir un peu l'après-midi, ce qui était parfait. Il les installa donc dans son lit et redescendit dans la cuisine. Il vérifia la décoration par acquis de conscience et après ça il vérifia la cuisine. Après tout, Dis et son mari ainsi que Bilbon arriveraient bientôt. Avec tout ça il était déjà plus de 17 heures, Thorin profita du sommeil des petits pour aller prendre sa douche.

* * *

Les invités arrivèrent plus tard et Thorin les accueillit en souriant. Il avait préparé Fili et Kili comme prévu, sa sœur lui avait donné un sac avec leurs affaires pour le repas. Dis embrassa son frère :

-Encore merci de t'être occupé d'eux. Ils sont superbes et ça sent super bon !

La jeune femme sourit et demanda en posant quelques trucs sur le plan de travail :

-Bilbon n'est pas encore là ?

-Non, il devrait arriver bientôt, il y a des embouteillages mais il n'en a plus pour longtemps normalement.

-D'accord, j'ai hâte de le revoir, il est tellement gentil !

-Je sais oui.

Elle sourit et enfila un tablier pour aider son frère à cuisiner. Son mari était parti s'occuper des petits Dis prit les pommes de terre et les transforma en purée comme prévu. Après ça, elle mit les petits pains au four. Ils avaient aussi préparé des haricots verts, des petits pois, du maïs, du pain de viande, du bacon et de la sauce. Ils firent aussi de la salade, ils allaient se régaler. Bilbon allait apporter les bûches, ainsi le repas serait complet. Dis sourit à son frère :

-Normalement les cadeaux sont cachés.

-Oui, je les ai mis dans le grenier.

-Cool, je suis sûre qu'ils vont être ravis.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et après ça on toqua à la porte. Thorin ouvrit et sourit à Bilbon. Il l'embrassa tendrement :

-Ça va Chéri ?

-Oui, désolé d'être en retard.

-C'est pas grave mon cœur, l'important c'est que tu sois là.

Bilbon alla mettre les bûches dans le congélateur et demanda :

-Où sont les enfants ?

-Ils regardent la télé avec leur père.

-Bien, j'ai les cadeaux, je les mets où ?

-Dans le grenier.

-Ça marche, je reviens.

Bilbon alla discrètement dans le grenier et posa les cadeaux avant de redescendre. Thorin annonça en souriant :

-A table tout le monde, c'est prêt.

Ils avaient mis la table avec Dis et avaient préparé les toasts pour l'apéro. Ils passèrent donc à table et commencèrent à manger. Les enfants étaient très sages, ils n'eurent aucune objection à ce qu'on mettait dans leurs assiettes. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, Thorin était heureux, il était entouré de tous ceux qu'il aimait. Le festin était tout à fait délicieux, il était vraiment heureux qu'ils puissent se réunir pour les Fêtes. Le brun s'absenta un instant puis revint à table et sourit à Bilbon, il était si content qu'il soit là. Thorin prit sa main dans la sienne et sourit :

-Encore merci de m'avoir invité !

-Pourquoi tu me remercies ? On est ensemble depuis deux ans voyons !

-Je sais mais bon...

-Y a pas de mais bon, on est ensemble depuis assez longtemps, d'ailleurs j'ai envie qu'on s'installe ensemble.

Ils s'embrassèrent et le dîner se termina. Après ça on toqua à la porte. Thorin lança tranquillement :

-Les gars, vous allez ouvrir s'il vous plaît ?

-Oui Tonton.

Ils se levèrent et partirent ouvrir. C'était le Père Noël, les petits étaient scotchés. Les adultes s'étaient discrètement levés et prenaient des photos et des vidéos. Le brun était heureux que ça ait parfaitement fonctionné. Lorsqu'il s'était absenté le brun avait donné les cadeaux au faux Père Noël et était satisfait de ne pas s'être fait avoir. Le Père Noël distribua les cadeaux, les petits étaient fébriles. Après la distribution, le Père Noël prit les petits sur ses genoux pour les photos et partit. Ils sourirent et les deux garçonnets ouvrirent leurs cadeaux. Ils étaient vraiment heureux, ils étaient excités par chaque cadeau qu'ils ouvraient. Après ça les adultes ouvrirent leurs propres cadeaux. Bilbon embrassa Thorin :

-Merci pour tout, je suis heureux d'avoir été avec vous ce soir.

-Nous aussi on est heureux de t'avoir eu, les garçons adorent leur Tonton Bilbon.

-Merci Dis.

Ils sourirent et continuèrent de papoter en prenant le café. Ils restèrent tous dans le salon et regardèrent les petits qui jouaient. Tout à coup Dis lança en souriant :

-Regardez dehors ! Il neige !

Tout le monde s'extasia devant le spectacle, c'était réellement la magie de Noël. Ils avaient tous le ventre plein et étaient heureux de ce moment en famille. Les enfants jouaient avec leurs cadeaux et Thorin alluma la télé. Ils regardèrent un film de Noël, c'était le meilleur moyen pour se relaxer et pour terminer cette soirée. Au bout d'un moment Dis lança :

-On va y aller, il est tard, les petits commencent à s'endormir.

-D'accord pas de soucis.

-Encore merci pour tout, c'était merveilleux !

Ils s'enlacèrent et Dis caressa la joue de son frère avec des étoiles dans les yeux :

-Grâce à toi les garçons ont passé un réveillon magique. Je te dois beaucoup, je ne voulais pas que les Fêtes soient gâchées à cause de mon travail.

-Aucun soucis ma belle, ça m'a fait plaisir. On se voit demain midi de toute façon d'accord ?

-Oui, j'apporterai des biscuits de Noël maison.

-J'ai hâte, je sais à quel point tes pâtisseries de Noël sont délicieuses !

Ils se saluèrent et Dis partit avec son mari et ses enfants. Thorin se tourna vers Bilbon et le prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser :

-Nous voilà seuls.

-Oui, j'ai vraiment passé un excellent réveillon mon amour.

-C'est réciproque. On a été gâtés par le Père Noël dis donc !

-Oui, c'était super.

Ils échangèrent un baiser et allèrent ensuite coucher. Thorin avait passé un merveilleux Réveillon, il avait réussi à le faire aussi inoubliable que ceux qu'il avait vécu durant son enfance. Thorin prit Bilbon contre lui et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, il avait vraiment passé une journée parfaite.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
